Techno Geek
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: The story of how Donatello gets interested in inventing. I noticed not alot of stories about Donnie existed, so I wrote one! Enjoy. My first TMNT fic. It's a nice short little story. FINISHED.
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone!!! I am not exactly new to fanfiction, but this is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fic. I have been a fan of the turtles ever since I learned about them. (I was three.) I used to rush home to watch Next Mutation, even though now I probably wouldn't like that one as much. My favorite by far is the brand new 2003 one. My grandma even changed dinnertime so I could watch it. It is also the universe in which this story is set. You can flame if you want, but please don't be too harsh. At least give reasons so I can try to be better. Okay. Enough said, time for story!  
  
In New York City, the storm started out as a normal rain shower, but soon grew into a treacherous electrical storm. In the heart of the NYC sewers, four turtles were getting restless.  
  
"I...HATE...rainy...days!" Raphael shouted, slamming his fist into a punching bag. Leonardo, the leader of the group and the oldest, opened one eye behind his blue mask at the sound of his brother's voice, then closed it again. Leo liked rainy days. He could catch up on his meditation.  
  
The other two brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo, sat on the couch. Mikey was sitting upside-down with his feet on the top of the couch reading a comic book. Donatello sat next to him, working on one of his inventions with a screwdriver. Raphael, not getting any pleasure in the punching bag, roundhouse-kicked the back of the couch, causing Don's screwdriver to go into the wrong hole and the invention to come apart.  
  
"Raph!" Don groaned in frustration, "I almost had that finished!"  
  
Leonardo sighed and got up to help his brother pick up the pieces. He wasn't going to get any meditation done today. Raph looked guilty. "Sorry Don...I just had to kick something."  
Don nodded his head to let his brother know that his apology was accepted.  
  
"Besides, you can just build it again, right?" Raph asked.  
  
Mikey laughed from behind his comic. "Yeah, probably, Don was born with a screwdriver in his hand!" Mikey thought this was so funny he fell backwards off the couch.  
  
"Actually," Donatello said, looking thoughtful, "I wasn't always interested in all this techno-geek stuff."  
  
Leonardo looked surprised. "But you were always tinkering with something."  
  
"No," Don said, "Not until I was five." All three of his brothers felt a story coming on. Mikey sat right side up next to Don, and Leo sat next to him. Raph leaned against the arm of the couch, twirling his sais as he listened. "It was the first time Master Splinter left us alone," Don began.  
  
A young Mikey clung to his surrogate father's leg as he tried to make it out the door. "Sensei, you can't leave us alone!"  
  
"And why not?" Splinter said, "You are always trying to prove how brave you are." Mikey let go of Splinter's leg.  
  
"Yeah...but..."  
  
"Leonardo is here to protect you, Michelangelo. So are Donatello and Raphael. Nothing will happen." Splinter looked to his other three sons. "Right?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei," They said in unison. Splinter looked down at his youngest son. "Right?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei," Mikey said quietly.  
  
Splinter was satisfied. "Good. I won't be more than a few hours."  
  
As soon as he was gone, Leo put his hands on his hips. "So. What do you guys want to do?"  
  
"Spar?" Raphael suggested. His brothers said no to that, even Leo.  
  
"We just had three hours of training." Leo pointed out.  
  
Finally they decided on tag. Raph was 'It.' He immediately started to chase after Mikey. Donatello, feeling sorry for his little brother, got Raph's attention and got Raph to chase after him instead. Don was caught instantly. He began to chase after Raph. Not paying attention to where he was going, he let Raph lead him out of the lair and into the sewers.  
  
Suddenly Raphael turned a corner and disappeared. Don looked around and realized he had no idea where he was.  
  
"Raph! Raph, where are you?" The purple-clad turtle yelled. He was most definitely lost. "Oh shell," he muttered to himself. "Where am I?"  
  
To be continued....don't worry it will be really soon, but I'm getting tired. I know this story is supposed to be about Don getting his interest in inventing, and it is, in the next chapter is where he finds out about this stuff. This is just....background I guess. I look forward to your comments. 


	2. chapter 2

See, I told you I'd update soon! And in response to Ziptango, I am actually thinking about a new story line for a new TMNT fic, but I have to work everything out. I like to think about things before I write them. Ok, time for more story!  
  
After walking down several sewer pipes that looked exactly the same, Donatello figured that he was seriously lost. Soon he spotted a ladder going up to a manhole that led to the outside world. He climbed it, feeling a little nervous about going topside without his father or brothers.  
  
As he neared the top of the ladder, he heard voices and scuffling noises right up above him. He finished climbing the ladder and positioned himself so that he was hidden, but could see what was happening through the grate.  
  
A human boy, no more than five or six was being pushed around by the neighborhood bully. "Adrian, come on, stop it!" The small boy whined.  
  
'_He sounds kind of like Mikey_,' Don thought to himself. He wanted to help the boy, but knew better than to expose himself.  
  
The bully gave the boy one final push and left. The boy lost his balance and fell face first onto the sewer grate. Suddenly the boy found two masked eyes looking back at him. He screamed and jumped back, but then cautiously made his way back to the grate.  
  
"Hello?" He called down.  
  
A minute later a small and timid voice answered. "Hi."  
  
"What's your name?" The boy asked, "I'm Thom."  
  
The same voice answered again. "My name's Donatello."  
  
"Are you stuck down there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you down there?"  
  
There was a slight pause before Donatello answered. "I live here."  
  
Thom blinked. "You live in a sewer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Another pause. "Umm...I don't know. I've lived here for a very long time."  
  
Thom lifted the heavy grate. Donatello shrank back into the shadows.  
  
"Come on out," Thom said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? It's not like you're a freak or something."  
  
Don was quiet. Finally he spoke. "Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh, and you can't tell anyone you saw me."  
  
"I promise." Thom said solemnly.  
  
Donatello hoisted himself up the ladder and out of the hole, blinking behind his mask at the sunlight.  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Thom exclaimed. Don whipped around, looking for what Thom thought was cool.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You! You're a turtle!"  
  
Don put his hands on his hips. "So?"  
  
Thom shook his head. "Never mind. Wanna see my remote control car? I built it all by myself."  
  
Don nodded, he had never seen a remote control car before. He watched, amazed as Thom controlled the little car with a button in his hand. Suddenly one of the tires popped and the car skidded to a halt.  
  
"That's ok, I can fix it," Thom said, taking a screwdriver out of his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Don asked, pointing.  
  
Thom looked down at the tool he held. "It's a screwdriver. You fix stuff with it." He motioned to Don. "Come here, look, I'll show you."  
  
For the next half-hour, Don learned about all kinds of tools, and how to build remote control cars, and how they worked. Soon he was helping to fix Thom's car and learning to operate it.  
  
Thom and Donatello walked down the street driving the little car together, until Don spotted the manhole that Splinter had marked in case he or one of his brothers ever got lost.  
  
"I gotta go," Don said, a little sadly.  
  
"Can you come play tomorrow?" Thom asked.  
  
Donatello thought of Splinter. He would be furious when he learned that Don had gone topside by himself. "I don't think so," he said.  
  
"Well," Thom said, "At least take this." He shoved the car into Don's hands. "I can always build another one."  
  
Donatello thanked him and jumped down the manhole.  
  
"I always took that car apart and rebuilt it over and over again, and then when I learned about computers, it was the same thing. But it was that boy and his car that got me interested," Donatello said, finishing his story.  
  
He looked over to Mikey. "So I was NOT born with a screwdriver in my hand, for future reference," Don said, grinning.  
  
Raph chuckled to himself, then listened intently for a minute. "Hey guys, I think it stopped raining. I'm outta here. I can't stay in one place with you guys for so long."  
  
Don shrugged and started to put the original invention together again. Mikey and Leo left to get pizza.  
  
Don finished his invention and went to his room. Opening a drawer, he took out a beat up remote control car. It had the name 'Thom' scratched on the bottom. Even though Don had never seen Thom again in his life, he silently thanked him for his inventing skills.  
  
Don put the car back and joined his brothers in the kitchen for pizza. 


End file.
